sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Story Quest
Introduction The following is a short guide on how to do the Main Storyline Quest. Those revolve around a chain of quests that are all intended to be a further introduction for new players into the lore of Sigrogana Legend 2, while allowing them to develop their characters together with it. Disclaimer Despite being something you can interact and play with, the Story Quest is completely unrelated to the current timeline of Sigrogana. It should not be taken as 'IC' on any occasion. Further questions about it can be made at GMs. It should be obvious but if you are intending to progress through it without spoilers, do not scroll down past this point. The Jammer Cave LEVEL: LV1-8+ Go to the Jammer Cave. (It's located to the east, next to the Forest below Cellsvich, the city you started in.) Follow the cave downstairs. Eventually, you'll see a large chest. Open the chest and you'll get in a fight with the Jammer Omega. Be careful as the Jammer Omega has a lot of HP for this point in the game. You should get some Levels before fighting it. Open the chest again for the Chainshot (you use it by hitting CTRL+F). Chainshot across the water, keep following the cave down. You'll eventually find Kinu and will be expected to fight them. Once ready, go for the 'Match' option. She shouldn't be a problem if you've already handled the Jammer Omega earlier. Once done, head to Tannis. Tannis and the Old Iron Mine LEVEL: 20-25+ Go to Tannis and find the Felidae named Cartigan, talk to them about Chinotoa and they'll tell you a password you need to enter the next section to find the item you'll need to withstand the heat. Head to the Old Iron Mine (the cave north of Tannis), there you'll find a Guard at the top-left corner. Tell him the password and you'll be able to pass if you pay him 50 Murai (or if you have the Charisma Talent, you can use it to get by for free.) Follow the stairs down until you each the bottom. There will be another chest, open it and you'll be up against the Winged Guardian. Defeat them and open the chest again to obtain Phoenix Band. Exit and head to Chinotoa Mines, you should be able to go downstairs in there now. The Chinotoa Mines LEVEL: 30-35+ Head to the cave nearby Tannis. Follow the stairs down, as per usual. This area is short. Eventually, you'll find Kinu again on the 2B, she seems to be in a bad mood, get into another fight with her to help lift her mood. Once winning, leave the dungeon. Law's End LEVEL: 40-45+ Head to any ASAGO Bank (Cellsvich's bank recommended, since this is the city you will be doing the following quest) and do the small quest to obtain your LaPlace Card. Accept the mission: "Warning: White-Haired Woman". The Well is located in Cellsvich, a few steps east from the Mage's Guild. Complete the mission. Head to Law's End, located south from Oniga in the overworld. Northwest inside Law's End's map, you will find a Blonde NPC. Talk to them only once you are ready for combat. Fight them. Once you win, talk to them again. Go talk to the five NPCs around town about Hugo and then come back to Ashe. You'll get a chunk of experience and a stamp for the trouble, after that Hugo will suddenly appear. Talk to her. Another battle will happen which will repeat two times. Survive both however you can, and once done, go to Lispool. Bai Kai LEVEL: 45-50+ Head to the Church .Talk to Ashe and all other NPCs for some more lore dump. It's located to the south of the Mage's Guild. Once done, go to Oniga. Head to Bai Kai Shrine, located southeast from the city state. Explore Bai Kai and find the 3 Claws so you gain access to the upper level. Go to the Right to obtain the Dragon Claw. (Click the image to expand it) Go to the Left path to obtain the Rainbow Claw. There is a fake wall that allows you to progress, or else you will be left being teleported to the entrance every time. (Click the image to expand it) Get in the cave. Fight the Mirror Knight boss. Obtain the claw. Go for the Maze, located in the entrance middle upstairs. The Sun Claw is on the far right side, and is visible during in-game day. The Shadow Claw is on far left side, and the path there is visible during in-game night. You can try to brute force this by walking into walls. Have fun. Go Upstairs after you obtain all 4 claws. Survive. (Yes, again.) And there, you are done with the storyline. ??? LEVEL: ??? To be continued... Trivia Despite the game telling you to search over for a well "nearby the Inn", it is but a mere relic of the past. Cellsvich's map has been updated in 2018 but the NPCs are yet to be configured to be set properly into it.Category:Quests Category:Guides